


Double Trouble

by ShadowArtemis4456



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cadash and Mage OC are troublemakers, F/M, Mage OC - Freeform, Sera isn't much help either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowArtemis4456/pseuds/ShadowArtemis4456
Summary: Skyhold's getting a little boring. It's time for Cadash, Lycia, and Sera to stir up a bit of trouble for "General Uptight" and get a good laugh out of it.(Enjoy smolwarden! and y'all go check her out her page too and send her lots of loves!)





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smolwarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwarden/gifts).



A huff was heard as a great canine-like creature trotted into the massive fortress everyone called Skyhold. As it passed by the training ring a familiar voice called out and caused it to pause in its tracks. "Lycia!" Looking towards the deep voice that called the creature, a she-wolf, saw a man approaching and wagged her tail. "The Inquisitor has been looking for you," at the whine and head tilt the man spoke again. "She said it was important." Nodding her thanks, Lycia turned and headed towards the main building where she was sure the Inquisitor, her literal best friend by the name of Inha Cadash, was most likely hanging out with her lover Varric Tethras. Shifting forms, Lycia revealed herself to be a young woman, a mage at that, who was using her hands to brush back her shoulder-length blonde almost brown hair that was starting to curl. As she entered the main hall, she looked to her right and saw the one she was coming to find speaking with Varric and smiled. 

"Inha!" Lycia saw the dwarven woman turn to her and watched the smile cross her face. "General Uptight said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes I did, I have had an idea but we need Sera to help."

Raising a brow, Lycia wondered what kind of trouble they would be getting into if Sera was needed. "Do I want to ask or should I just wait until we have found Sera?"

"Probably be best to wait," Inha said as Lycia shook her head. 

"This is going to be good." Lycia commented as she looked to Varric with a smile, "Better make sure you are seated. I have a feeling Curly is going to be trying to find me." With that, Lycia followed Inha out of the main hall and down to the Tavern where Sera was known to haunt. Following the dwarven woman, Lycia studied her friend's fiery red-orange hair, she and Inha had known each other for a while (about five or six, maybe seven to eight depending on which one was asked) and were known pranksters when together. Lycia knew her friend had those sparkling emerald colored eyes, almost like how Lycia's eyes glistened the colors of sapphires. But to where Lycia's face was markless aside from the scar that ran from the middle of her nose and onto her left cheek down to her neck, Inha had freckles that framed her face with the freckles being thicker on her cheeks and nose but thinner as they appeared like stars on her forehead. Despite their differences (height wise as well, as Inha was the typical height of all dwarven women and Lycia was around five foot three for a human), Inha and Lycia got along swimmingly. Once they entered the Tavern they noted Bull sitting in his usual place and both nodded to the burly Qunari man who nodded back but he let them continue on their way. "SERA!" Lycia called out as the woman appeared at her name being called.

"Wot?" 

"Come here, I have a plan for Cullen and need you to help." With that Sera came down and Inha told her the plan. 

"Now we need to find someone else to distract him so we can spread that around," Lycia smiled as Inha grinned. 

"I think I know the perfect person," Inha smiled as they went their separate ways for a while.

****

Lycia flicked an ear back as she lay in wolf-form on the ground in the shade near the stairs to the main hall. She was watching the Commander train the newest batch of recruits and was easily entertained by their attempts to impress the man, which wasn't working. Sighing, Lycia closed her eyes but continued to listen in on the training, soon enough Inha passed her and stopped to crouch and whisper something in Lycia's ear. Nodding Lycia stood and stretched out her limbs while Inha walked away to go do something else while they waited for the sudden shitstorm they had stirred up to hit. "What did you just call me?!" Cullen growled as Lycia smiled before she shifted into her bird form (a beautiful raven) and landed closer to listen in on the conversation Cullen and the scared new recruit were having. 

"It's...it's a nickname I've... I've heard so-some of the others call you Ser..." The recruit was positively scared shitless and Lycia felt sorry for the poor man. Lycia had seen Cullen's eyes narrowed before, but this was a whole new level. Deciding to leave them, Lycia took to the air and went seeking out Inha who shook her head.

"Poor recruit."

"Lycia!" Cullen's deep voice called out as both she and Inha turned to the Commander who seem miffed about something. "What is a Commandog* and why did a recruit call me that? I am not a dog!" Lyica and Inha tried, and failed miserably, to hide their laughter but soon one was on the ground and the other was holding her side as they entered their giggling fit. "Why are you two laughing? Did you already know?!" he accused as Lycia was attempting to pick herself up off the floor. 

"I'm sorry but that was just too funny and too damn cute," Lycia said as she entered another fit of giggles. Lycia stood and smiled at Inha who giggled before she took off while Lycia told him what a "commandog" was. Then before Cullen could say or do anything Lycia too disappeared, taking to wolf-form and vanishing past him as he suddenly realized who had come up with the "nickname". Inha, he couldn't do anything to, but Lycia was another story and he took off after her as she bolted out of the main hall and lead him on a wild chase throughout Skyhold while Inha all but died with laughter as she watched this chase play out. 

"I'm taking the fact that Curly is chasing Pyro through the fortress as a sign that he isn't exactly enjoying his new nickname?" Varric asked walking up to the Inquisitor who shook her head.

"I guess not," Inha smiled wickedly as she watched her best friend led the Commander around the fortress. 

"LYCIA!" Cullen called out as Lycia easily avoided him several times. Inha and Varric watched this chase and laughed while Lycia continued to run around as an ebony-colored she-wolf with Cullen chasing her.

**Author's Note:**

> *Commandog: a dog who is a commander. It's cute, it's deadly, it's a commandog. Enough said, right? But there are plenty of ways to apply this too. You could be a werewolf or perhaps a gnoll, or perhaps just a cute, cuddly puppy with warpaint on their face and a little beret, ready to bite all the ankles and pee on all the carpets of the enemy. 
> 
> smolwarden and I were discussing this little pun I found in my discord and thought it would be a funny way to make fun of Cullen with the characters. So here we are lol


End file.
